Enquanto o horizonte encontrar o mar!
by Taty Black
Summary: Podem oceanos e terra distanciá-los, o amaldiçoado destino os separar ou até mesmo os anos passarem a fio, mas, enquanto o rubro horizonte encontrar o resplandecente mar, Will e Elizabeth vão sempre se amar, independente das contrariedades da vida. *one-s


**Enquanto o horizonte encontrar o mar!**

Os últimos raios de sol começavam a cruzar lentamente a linha recta do horizonte, dando um tom cintilante ao mar, enquanto que, na areia fofa de uma formosa ilha, Elizabeth sentia o mar se desfazer numa espessa espuma branca em seus pés. Todos os fins de tarde, Elizabeth fazia o seu pequeno passeio por aquela sossegada praia, observando o longínquo horizonte ceder seus limites ao sol, que se ausentava para dar lugar a um magnífico luar.

Com o olhar preso nos últimos raios alaranjado, que se fundiam com a límpida água azul, ela esboçava um subtil sorriso, ao imaginar o valor emocional que aquela singela paisagem tinha para si. Era nesse resplandecente cenário que, Elizabeth Turner, apaziguava sua imensa saudade, reconfortando-a com a visão de mais um crepúsculo acontecer, na falsa esperança de que dele um enorme clarão verde iria se formar bem diante dos seus olhos castanhos, para devolver ao mar do Caribe um bendito navio fantasma, que tão bem ela conhecia.

Dez anos de espera para ela pareciam uma eternidade, comparado com a infância em que praticamente passou ao lado do jovem William Turner, mesmo ele tendo sido criado numa outra classe social inferior à sua, junto de um ferreiro bêbedo que fizera dele seu mero aprendiz. Da adolescência em que ambos não tiveram a ousada iniciativa de revelar os seus mais puros sentimentos um pelo outro, andando num enigmático jogo de palavras, perdidas em vão no tempo. Entretanto, Elizabeth sempre fez questão de pedir a Will que a tratasse apenas pelo seu primeiro nome, deixando-o mais a vontade.

"_-Quantas vezes vou ter que te pedir para me chamar de Elizabeth?_

_-Ainda mais uma vez, srta. Swann, como sempre."_

Will, que sempre demonstrava seu zelo pela alta classe, que Elizabeth consagrava, retraía-se com sua voz formal e seu jeito simples e tímido a cada acto que fazia, ou transpunha, perante a presença dela, evitando, por vezes, cruzar seu olhar com o da jovem loira. Elizabeth, que sempre soube das inseguranças do jovem, reconhecia agora que nunca havia feito muito para mudar essa situação constrangedora. Nunca lutou para mostrar a seu pai o verdadeiro amor que sentia pelo ferreiro, e que era com ele, e não com James Norrington, que queria ficar, mesmo que William fosse apenas o ferreiro da cidade de Port Royal. Ou mais que isso… um pirata.

Se ao menos não tivessem desperdiçado esses momentos cruciais, que poderiam ter sito tão bem aproveitados juntos, Elizabeth não estaria agora lamentando do tempo em que ambos jogaram fora por uma mera diferentes de classes.

Transtornada com a força que seus pensamentos estavam a ter sobre sua mente, Elizabeth olhou para o ondeado mar, deixando-se seduzir pela calma que aquele ambiente lhe proporcionava, enquanto que o rubro crepúsculo dava agora lugar a um imenso manto de estrelas cintilantes, bem visíveis no céu ainda claro da noite. Ali sentia-se perto de Will, como se ele nunca tivesse partido literalmente, a presença dele em cada particularidade que a rodeava. Um arrepio frio, no meio daquela atmosfera morna, percorreu-lhe o corpo ao sentir uma suave brisa tocar-lhe docemente no rosto, como se alguém lhe depositasse um terno beijo na face.

-Will! – sussurrou ao fechar os olhos com um alargado sorriso, recebendo o agradável toque do vento. – Eu te amo tanto!

Um longo e interminável ano havia se passado desde a precoce partida de seu recém esposo, e, esse mesmo espaço de tempo, resumia-se a uma infinita espera. Era como se o tempo tivesse estancado no exacto momento em que Will fora trespassado pela impetuosa lâmina do sabre de Davy Jones, que lhe roubou arrogantemente o último suspiro. Naquele breves segundos, não foi só o coração de Will que sofreu dolorosos danos. Elizabeth sentiu o seu parar rudemente, num resfolgar congelante, e ser consumida por aquela sensação agonizante, ao pensar que tinha perdido Will para sempre.

"_Will, olhe para mim, olhe para mim…". _

Naquele fadigado instante, uma porção de pensamentos borbulharam arrebatadamente em sua mente, recordando fatos daquele que poderia ter sido, sem dúvida, o melhor momento das suas vidas. O dia em que finalmente, tinham casado e trocado eternas juras de amor, selando-as com um intenso e memorável beijo. Uma tremenda e profunda dor se assomou em seu peito, ao julgar que não o teria mais em seus braços, sem ao menos sentir o sabor salgado do seu beijo, até presenciar o inesperado ato de bondade vindo de Jack Sparrow.

"_Não me deixe, eu não te vou deixar…!"_

Ao abrir repentinamente os olhos, Elizabeth se deparou com um vasto isolamento de areia molhada sob seus pés descalços, e uma prolongada saudade assomou em sua pele arrepiada, feito uma maldição que a ia consumindo aos poucos.

Desde esse fatídico dia, que a vida da jovem pirata havia mudado radicalmente, tendo de aprender a viver do vazio que a ausência de Will lhe causava, mesmo que não propositadamente, visto que nenhum dos dois tinha planeado tal destino. O que a reconfortava nessas horas de solidão eram as recordações que ele lhe havia deixado, e que teimavam em não abandoná-la, podendo-as sentir tão vivas dentro de si, como se as vivesse novamente com a mesma intensidade que as recordava.

Sentindo uma lufada de ar quente em seu peito inquietar seus cabelos loiros, a jovem olhou para seus braços arqueados. Apesar da imensa saudade que lhe despedaçava a alma em leves fiapos, Elizabeth não estava completamente sozinha. Um pequeno bebé dormia sossegadamente com o balançar suave proporcionado pelos braços da mãe. Com um delicado sorriso, ela passou a mão pelo rostinho do menino, que formou uma pequena rugazinha na testa, que num gesto suave, Elizabeth tratou de a alisar com o polegar.

Aquele pequeno e inofensivo ser, que agora se agitava tranquilamente em seus braços, era fruto de seu amor pelo Will, a lembrança viva de uma história de amor separada pelo destino traiçoeiro. William era o seu nome. Um nome forte e sonante, tal como o do pai. Seu pai, William Turner! Elizabeth suspirou retraidamente ao deixar seu olhar recair ternamente sobre o menino. Ele era sua força, sua vida. O pilar que a mantinha forte para suportar aquela dor afiada que consumia aos poucos seu coração.

William abria lentamente os olhinhos, deparando-se com um azul claro tingindo o céu, o que o fez levar a pequena mãozinha trémula à gola da camisa branca de Elizabeth. Ela pegou então delicadamente a mão do menino e depositou-lhe um carinhoso beijo, vendo um pequeno sorriso sereno aflorar nos lábios de seu amado filho.

Passos cortaram o contacto que mãe e filho haviam criado naquele momento, fazendo Elizabeth voltear-se para trás. Uma mulher ruiva, com sua idade avançada aproximava-se lentamente, com um ar cordial em suas feições. Elizabeth retribuiu à Esperanza aquela serenidade com um franco sorriso. Aquela mulher que tão bondosamente a tinha recebido em sua casa, na pequena povoação daquela ilha, sem mesmo querer saber de seu passado, o que proporcionou uma grande amizade entre as duas. Com o avançar do tempo, Elizabeth decidiu gratificar aquela preciosa ajuda ao lhe contar certos fatos relevantes da sua vida à Esperanza, que mesmo surpreendida com tudo o que escutava, sempre lhe ofereceu seu apoio.

-Precisa de alguma coisa Elizabeth? – apurou a velha mulher com uma breve reverência. – Como soube que vinha dar sua volta habitual, eu resolvi ver se estava tudo bem. – e numa voz reservada completou: - Vejo que veio matar saudades!

-Como em tão pouco tempo você me conhece tão bem. – murmurou ela, num falso suspiro enfadado, continuando: – Se você soubesse a saudade que eu sustento, quando imponho meus olhos sobre o horizonte e não o encontro mais navegando sobre estes mares.

-Como minha mãe costumava dizer: a distância pode separar dois olhares, mas nunca dois corações. – arrematou a Esperanza, com um sorriso condescendente nos lábios.

-Sua mãe era uma mulher muito sábia, Esperanza. – A mulher encurtou a distância que as separava, colocando-se ao lado da jovem pirata, que seguia seus passos atentamente. - Mas nada apaga as recordações gravadas em cada viagem, cada loucura ou fantasia centrada em cada aventura vivida. – e numa voz quase extinta, concluiu: -Tantas coisas se passaram, tanto que lutamos para ficar juntos e o destino acabou por nos separar.

-Vocês ainda são jovens, têm muita vida pela frente. Eu tenho a certeza que o destino de vocês sempre foi o de ficarem juntos, mesmo debaixo dessas controvérsias que me vem contando sobre o vosso passado. – Ela aflorou um leve sorriso que ficou suspenso nos lábios.

-Às vezes gostava de estar certa disso…

-Você mesmo me contou que a maldição que seu marido carrega pode ter um fim…

-Isso se não passar de mais uma lenda do Caribe. – Sentiu uma angústia apoderar-se dela, o que deixou os seus olhos vítreos. – Como dizia o velho Capitão Teague: lendas do mar.

-Não deixe que suas esperanças caiam por terra. Futuras páginas em branco do vosso destino ainda serão ocupadas por longas linhas pretas - interveio a mulher meigamente.

-Você e suas belas palavras confortantes. – Elizabeth passou docemente a mão pelo rosto do menino que tentou agarrá-la.

-Se não for muito inconveniente, o que dirá ao jovem menino quando ele crescer e perguntar pelo pai? – Esperanza viu Elizabeth enrijecer o corpo com a abordagem, mortificando-a mais uma vez. – Peço perdão pela ousadia. - acrescentou como se precisasse enfatizar a questão.

-Direi a William a verdade que ele precisará saber. – Elizabeth maneou o intenso olhar castanho marejado para a mulher ao seu lado. – Que seu pai é um homem honrado e corajoso, que enfrenta sem medo o lado tenebroso da morte e que… – sua voz faltou-lhe ao engolir em seco seu resignado soluço -, luta diariamente para poder passar mais um dia em terra, junto da sua família.

-Tenho certeza que o jovem William sentirá orgulho de seu pai – e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Elizabeth, num gesto reconfortante, completou: - e da mãe também, pela força que ela teve para suportar os devaneios e contrariedades da vida.

-Até lá, eu não tirarei os meus olhos do horizonte. - Sorriu condescendente, voltando seu olhar para o horizonte, agora escuro, coberto com um manto de estrelas. – E esperarei sempre por Will, haja ou não maldição.

**XxxXxxX**

No tombadilho do Holandês Voador, Will apreciava aquela gostosa aurora clarear bem diante de seus olhos escuros enquanto observava, de braços cruzados e cabeça erguida, a marcha dos inúmeros botes cheios de pessoas que haviam perdido suas vida em alto mar e procuravam a sua paz eterna ao se deixar guiar pelo grandioso navio fantasma. Melancólico por mais uma vez ter de cumprir aquela rotina, Will suspirou pausadamente ao pensar que, naquele preciso momento, poderia estar na companhia agradável de sua esposa, deixando-se adormecer nos braços delgados da mulher que tanto amava.

Ao debruçar-se sobre a borda do navio, Will deixou-se levar pelas memórias que teimavam em se apossar fervorosamente de sua cabeça, até considerar que seu destino já há muito tempo tinha sido traçado. E Will sabia isso desde a época em que tinha acompanhado Jack Sparrow até à mística cabana de Tia Dalma, em busca de algo que nem ele conhecia, para salvar Elizabeth da forca. Ele se lembrava do olhar penetrante que Tia Dalma depositara directamente em si, e de como o rosto dela tinha-se fechado lentamente ao observá-lo de uma modo enigmático.

"_Você_…" Ela apontou para Will, e com passadas silenciosas aproximou-se dele, deixando-o surpreso "_Você tem um toque do destino em si…William Turner"_

Naquela altura, Will não teve forças para contestar tal suposição, pois receava saber o que realmente aquelas ardilosas palavras queriam revelar sobre o seu futuro próximo, ou até mesmo da sua vida. Mas agora, observando atentamente aqueles botes deslizarem delicadamente sobre as águas mornas daquele arrepiante ambiente, Will sabia que as palavras daquela mulher, que aparentava saber mais do que revelava, batiam certo com o que estava a viver agora.

Como se um vendaval tivesse alvoraçado sua pacata existência, Will reconhecia que desde que tinha sido feito capitão do Holandês Voador, sua vida havia sido totalmente revirada para algo que sempre lhe estivera reservado. E o que mais lhe doía era saber que, por momentos, tinha tido a mulher que mais amava em seus braços, para logo de seguida a ver ser arrancada deles de uma forma cruel. Principalmente ao ser obrigado a abdicar de uma vida imortalizada em plena terra, junto de seu amor, por uma vida eterna e solitária no mar, algo que ele realmente nunca almejou. Não havia maior tormento do que singrar aquelas águas desconhecidas, com o Holandês Voador, enquanto sua amada esperava-o em terra em cada dez anos, para usufruírem apenas um dia juntos. Sim, William Turner tinha um toque do destino, um destino amaldiçoado.

Will não conseguia aceitar o facto de se ter separado temporariamente de Elizabeth, não agora que tudo parecia estar tão bem encaminhado para o futuro de ambos. Embora se lamentasse por tal infortúnio, o seu futuro poderia ter sido bem diferente daquele que lhe estava destinado, como se deixar abraçar por uma morte certa e navegar num daqueles botes, incerto do que a travessia lhe reservaria. E ai sim, nunca mais poderia ter Elizabeth em seus braços, muito menos matar aquela sede aguçada dos trajectos do corpo delgado daquela mulher que tão bem ele tinha decorado, como se houvesse decorado um mapa precioso.

Não havia um único dia que passasse, que Will não pensasse nos maravilhosos momentos vividos ao lado de sua recém esposa. Do sonho de infância realizado de se ter casado com a mulher que amava retraidamente na sua juventude, e de finalmente se perder nos encantos da jovem loira, lá naquela praia deserta, onde ambos exploraram cada pormenor de seus corpos nus ao deixar de lado todo o pudor que se dissipou ao verem que se atraíam numa enorme cumplicidade, sem que surgisse grande oportunidade para haver um vazio entre os dois. E a cada movimento de seus corpos ofegantes, trémulos e suados que chegavam a se unir num só, ambos concluíam que se completavam maravilhosamente bem, numa perfeita harmonia, incapaz de ser quebrada pela tenra saudade que já se fazia notar.

Não negava que, mesmo um ano apenas ter passado, sentia uma saudade incontrolável da sua mulher, a sua única força para continuar aquela maldita maldição a que estava condenado. A maldição do Holandês Voador. Esse pensamento fazia-o sentir mal, principalmente por condenar juntamente com ele, aquela maldição que só a Will pertencia. Elizabeth estava perdendo sua juventude para o esperar, enquanto poderia aproveitá-la e, quem sabe, conhecer um outro alguém que preenchesse o espaço vazio que ele tinha provocado, embora não propositadamente.

Oscilando negativamente a cabeça, ele levou as mãos até às têmporas, desalentado. Esse tipo de pensamento corroía-lhe a alma, chegando às vezes a pensar que melhor teria sido se ele tivesse morrido, ao menos assim, ela poderia levar sua vida em frente sem ter de esperar por ele. Mas Will conhecia a guerreira com quem tinha casado. Elizabeth era forte o suficiente para ultrapassar mais um devaneio da vida, e sabia que ela o esperaria, mesmo que isso implicasse desperdiçar uma dezena de anos para o ter de volta.

Sim, realmente não havia um único momento em que ele não pensasse nela e, nesses eternos segundos, Will parecia sentir o cheiro de Elizabeth ainda tão vivo em seu esmorecido corpo, como uma tatuagem permanente marcada na pele, algo que ele queria que permanecessem para sempre entranhado em si. Do sabor de seus beijos que ainda sentia no paladar da sua boca e do peculiar sorriso que ela transpunha em seus lábios quando as carícias dele a agradavam.

De um momento para o outro, uma brisa de ar fresco surgiu na sua direcção, fazendo-o desviar seu olhar para o tombadilho do navio, onde a encontrou, bela como sempre, parecendo imortal a seus olhos. Seus cabelos longos e cacheados estavam soltos, esvoaçando teimosamente sobre o seu rosto lívido e, num belo vestido semelhante ás túnicas gregas, ela aproximava-se brandamente, enquanto seus pés descalços tocavam na madeira fria do navio, expondo o seu memorável sorriso no jovial rosto. No ar, Will podia sentir aquele doce perfume de Elizabeth penetrar em suas narinas como uma espécie de neutralizante, o que razoavelmente tranquilizava sua alma perturbada.

Rapidamente ele descruzou os braços, maneando lentamente seu corpo ao senti-la tão perto de si. Elizabeth tocou de leve no rosto de Will, fazendo-lhe uma carícia enquanto ele sentia apenas uma leve brisa acaricia-lhe o rosto, suavemente. Ele tentou agarrar-lhe a mão, num gesto de ternura, mas não conseguiu. A mão dele penetrou na dela, fazendo aquela imagem silenciada pelo bater das ondas no casco do navio, soltar um sorriso desolado ao expressar um rosto de pura lamúria.

Foi então que a Will, ocorreu a ideia de estar na presença do fantasma de Elizabeth, que talvez não tivesse suportado a amarga dor de viver sozinha, ou até mesmo não ter sobrevivido aos perigos à que a vida de pirata estava sujeita. Sentiu seus olhos arderem impetuosamente, á medida que as lágrimas brotavam neles, escorregando pelo seu rosto pálido, e sobre aquela forte emoção, suas esperanças desaparecerem feito tempestade em alto mar. Ainda atormentado com tudo aquilo, sussurrou:

-Eu te amo tanto, Elizabeth. – Viu a figura dela fitá-lo de uma maneira infeliz.

Ao vê-la aproximar sua boca para lhe beijar, ele fechou inconscientemente os olhos para sentir novamente o toque de seus lábios nos dele, provando mais uma vez o gosto do doce de seu beijo, mas ao abrir os olhos ela já não estava lá. Will cerrou o punho, batendo-o com força contra a amurada, sentindo uma dor percorrer-lhe o corpo todo.

-Não ceda Will! – advertiu Bill ao se dar conta do sucedido. - Calypso gosta de tentar os pobres homens do mar, e você é o mais frágil deles todos. Isso dá-lhe um enorme prazer. – Will fitou o pai de soslaio, tentando esconder as lágrimas que lhe bailavam nos olhos. – É isso que ela quer, te testar. Ver se você consegue concluir sua missão. E não Will, Elizabeth não está morta, ela continua bem viva. Caso ela estivesse morta, Elizabeth estaria num daqueles botes ou esperando o retorno deste navio para te poder seguir.

-Calypso usa golpes baixos, principalmente ao jogar contra mim a enorme saudade que eu tenho de Elizabeth, que me mata aos poucos, mesmo que eu não corra esse risco. – confessou ele, voltando a cruzar os braços ao adoptar uma postura firme. – Eu só desejo que esta missão acabe, isto se ela acabar! – Ele virou então o seu rosto apreensivo para seu pai e indagou com cautela: – Essa história de maldição é verdade? Ela poderá ser quebrada?

-Sabe Will, isso é tão vago quanto a incerteza de saber o futuro. – Ele tentou procurar as palavras certas, respirando fundo, e pausadamente expirou todo o ar contido nos pulmões. – Para explicar isso melhor, terei de pegar o exemplo do próprio Davy Jones. Você sabe muito bem que, na verdade, a missão do Holandês Voador é cuidar das almas daqueles que morreram no mar, e aparentemente Davy deixou de o fazer, quando viu que Calypso não o esperava ao retornar após os dez anos prometidos. Sendo assim, amaldiçoado com a aparência de criaturas marinhas.

-Eu conheço bem essa história. – murmurou ao perder o seu vago olhar sobre o mar que cintilava com reflexos dourados.

-Quando eu te falei em pagar um preço alto, eu me referia a esse exemplo. – Em passadas lentas, Bill aproximou-se do filho – Davy navegou durante dez honrosos anos em pleno mar, cumprindo a missão que Calypso lhe tinha incubido, esperançoso que sua enamorada fosse fiel a ele e o esperasse conforme tinham prometido, mas no final desse tempo, ela não estava lá. Foi aí que Davy Jones pagou esse altíssimo preço, o de passar toda a eternidade no mar. Visto que, só sua amada teria o poder de o libertar deste navio, isto claro se ela lhe tivesse sido fiel, coisa que a Calypso não foi. Por isso, eu acredito que essa maldição tenha um fim, caso Elizabeth te seja fiel.

-E se não tiver esse fim? – ponderou Will sisudo, sentindo um ligeiro tremor ao pensar nessas palavras. - E se isso for apenas suposições? – Bill baixou a cabeça, num suspiro retraído, deixando o silêncio angustiante embalar o ar.

-Então meu filho, se isso acontecer, é porque seu destino é ficar preso neste maldito navio – lamentou-se ao depositar sua mão sobre o ombro de seu filho, num trejeito cordial. – Mas não pense nisso, a esperança nunca morre nos corações dos jovens apaixonados, meu filho. - Ele deu, então, um sorriso confiante para Will e virou costas.

Ele observou o pai afastar-se, pensando nas palavras que lhe marcaram feito ferro quente em sua pele. Se essa história de maldição se confirmasse, então ele poderia ser um homem livre, caso Elizabeth o esperasse. E, por essa possível razão, Calypso o tentava dessa maneira, pois sabia que sua amada lhe seria fiel, algo que a Deusa não conseguiu ser com Davy Jones. Calypso o testa para ver até que ponto Will iria por Elizabeth, se ele seria capaz de concluir aqueles restantes nove anos longe de quem mais lhe aqueceu o coração de esperanças.

-Eu vou conseguir! – bradou ele para o mar vendo um homem negro, que ia no bote ao lado do navio olhá-lo com um sorriso sinistro.

-Será que você vai mesmo, William Turner?

Nos olhos do homem negro aflorou-se um brilho suspeito ao misturar-se a um sorriso malicioso, o que fez Will recuar receoso da amurada e tomar seu passo em direcção à sua cabine principal.

Ao entrar apreensivamente na sala, ele aproximou-se num passo arrastado até ao grandioso órgão que lá se encontrava. Olhando sério para ele, Will pousou penosamente a mão sobre uma das teclas, que soltou um som agudo, embalando o ambiente pesado. Com um suspiro abafado, ele voltou às costas para o órgão, analisando a sombria divisão em que se encontrava. Indo em direcção ao armário, de onde tirou um tinteiro, uma pena e um pergaminho. Decidido a concluir seu intento, Will moveu-se até à mesa, pousando os objectos que carregava. Ao tombar sobre a cadeira mal polida da cabine, ele pegou na pena, molhando-a no tinteiro, enquanto mergulhava fixamente o seu olhar na penumbra daquela sala, cogitava nas palavras certas para escrever no pergaminho à sua frente. Algo que não ficasse muito superficial e marcasse bem aquilo que estava sentindo naquele preciso momento…

_Meu amor,_

_Escrevo-te como se soubesse, que você leria agora mesmo estas linhas._

_Tenho tanto para te dizer, mas infelizmente você não está aqui ao meu lado. Desde que parti e te deixei naquela praia, tudo para mim se tornou tão diferente, tão vazio, tão desprovido de sentimentos e de emoção, que eu não vejo a hora de te voltar a ver. Sei que há algo mais forte do que a distância, do que o tempo, do que a minha própria vontade, e por mais que a vida me afaste deste amor e me leve para longe de você, não posso fugir ao meu mais íntimo sentimento que me consome impetuosamente._

_Escrevo-te também, porque não tenho sua boca ao alcance da minha, porque seus olhos não fitam mais os meus e porque suas mãos não conseguem me aparar nas horas de solidão. Diga-me que ainda se lembra de nossos beijos, da forma como nossas bocas se tocavam e do sentimento que nossas línguas transmitiam, na ausência das palavras. Eu nunca os esqueci e, mesmo hoje, depois de tanto tempo sem os sentir, lembro-me do gosto de cada um deles, sem excepção. _

_Diga-me que morre de saudades do futuro que descobrimos juntos para o nosso amor, e dos nossos encontros perdidos em vão no tempo, pelas severas rotas do destino. Do tempo parado a nossa espera, e aquele que eu desperdicei tolamente até ganhar coragem e te relevar o quanto eu te amava... Talvez tenha sido desde o momento em que abri os meus olhos e me deparei com um anjo cuidando de mim. Do mar salgado que nos embalou várias vezes sob o casco de um navio, da pálida lua que nos banhou com seus reflexos resplandecentes prateados e, da formosa ilha que nos cedeu seus domínios para nos completamos unicamente num só._

_Trocava este silêncio todo por um sorriso seu, mas condenado que estou a não vê-lo por um bom tempo, acarinho o silêncio que você me deixou como a mais bela recordação que guardo no baú que criei, onde muitas vezes é o meu refúgio, o meu canto. O lugar onde posso ser verdadeiramente eu, onde felizmente te posso alcançar por breves instantes e contemplar-te como _uma deusa intocável._ Mas, por vezes, a distância tornasse longa e não tenho como chegar até seu belo corpo. E, nesse instante, tudo o que sei e sinto é que luto desesperadamente para te alcançar ou tocar, nem que seja mais uma vez. _

_Mas hoje foi diferente. Hoje senti sua presença, como se você quisesse que eu soubesse que está sempre ao meu lado. E, mesmo que eu não compreenda a razão pela qual você passou sem ficar, queria que você soubesse que ainda assim fico preso à sua existência. Sei que isto são apenas visões criadas pela minha insana cabeça, por sentir que você está tão viva dentro de minha alma, já que meu coração eu te entreguei, como se você vagueasse diariamente pela minha vida de uma forma ilusória. Mas como você é, e sempre será, parte da minha vida por ser parte daquilo que sou, eu tenho de reaprender a te amar. A te amar sem te tocar, sem te ver, sem sequer me ser permitido sonhar-te._

_Como eu sinto sua ausência. Sinto sua falta como se precisasse de encontrar um sentido para esta vida. E em sonhos você é esse sentido. Você é o meu Norte, meu Sul, meu Este e meu Oeste. Você está presente em todo o lado e para onde quer que eu olhe._

_Embora a minha sina seja estar longe de seus lábios, de suas palavras, de seus olhos, de suas mãos que sempre me tocam com carinho, eu não deixo de pensar em você, pois te sinto tão dentro de mim, uma parte de um todo incompleto. E apesar de toda a dor e angústia provocada pelo seu silêncio e ausência, uma força maior do que tudo isso faz-me continuar esta minha missão. Possivelmente aquilo que ainda tenho para te dar em palavras, em gestos, em carinho ou em manifestações de amor. Mas o que faço com esta saudade que me corrói desesperadamente? Não posso, nem quero, abdicar de tudo o que sinto. Ou, pior ainda, não posso atirar tudo ao mar, ou entregar a outra que não seja a destinatária destas afeições. No fundo preciso de você. Preciso desse seu amor._

_Por isso, diga-me que nada mudou neste tempo todo, que lá dentro ainda está tudo igual. Diga-me que eu ainda sou o seu pirata, para que eu possa acreditar que não foi tudo apenas um sonho. Diz-me para eu deixar de ter medo, sim porque pirata também tem os seus medos. _

_As lágrimas que teimo em não verter, caiem cá dentro, inundando a minha Alma. Tal como o silêncio, infelizmente estas lágrimas que verto não me trarão você, mas eu serei paciente e forte. Eu lutarei até que estes restantes nove anos voem depressa, e novamente possa estar em seus braços, sentindo o gosto de seus doces lábios e o bater tranquilo se seu coração…_

_Agora meu amor, nunca se esqueça de uma coisa: haja ou não maldição, enquanto o horizonte encontrar o mar, eu vou para sempre te amar. _

_Com muito amor se seu eterno pirata_

_William Turner_

Incapaz de revisar a carta, Will simplesmente deixou a tinta secar para poder dobrar aquele pedaço de papel e guardá-lo num sítio que pudesse permanecer, até poder, um dia, entregá-la pessoalmente a Elizabeth. Com um ar esmaecido, ele fitou a longa vidraça da janela, vendo o sol já alto sobre a linha recta do fixo horizonte, alargar seus raios perante o mar. Respirando fundo, Will resolveu guardar finalmente a carta numa das gavetas, e saiu da cabine principal, para preparar o navio para o resto do dia. Assim que mais um dia de trabalho terminasse, Will poderia dirigir-se para os seus aposentos, recorrendo ao baú de recordações que criara na mente e dormindo finalmente numa tranquila paz.

**Olaaa queridos!!**

**Já há muito tempo que andava com a ideia de fazer uma pequena homenagem a este meu casal favorito, por isso resolvi por mãos à obra. Confesso que fiquei um pouco insegura quando acabei de a escrever, mas espero que, do fundo do coração, tenham gostado do resultado. **

**Agora, eu devo dizer que adorei fazer esta one-shot dedicada a todas as Willas, em especial a três que têm me apoiado muito com todos os meus projectos: ****Ieda, Rô**** (minha beta amada) e ****Carlinha****, agradeço a vocês o carinho e dedicação nestes últimos tempos. **

**Espero ainda voltar a escrever mais uma fic ou one-shot acerta do casal, só falta mesmo passar as ideias sobre o projecto para papel.**

**Bjokas grandes para todos e fiquem bem.**

**Taty Black**


End file.
